Devotion
by Pankite
Summary: Modern AU, Elsanna, Non-Incest, Single Mom!Elsa. Rating may change. Elsa's life has been hard lately but thank goodness she has her best friend to help her out.
1. Confessions

Title: Devotion

Pairing: Elsanna

Rated: T

Prompt: Based on this AU found on Tumblr: "you've been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren't even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, "i'll go" i feel like we might as well be married"

Notes: First story to actually be posted on Fanfiction in a long time. Tried my hand at writing something a little out of my comfort zone. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Turns out having Anna stay at her place after her apartment burned down was a god send in disguise.

Elsa's life recently has been hard and stressful. Having given birth to a small baby boy she had lovingly named Olaf only three short months ago, Elsa found it increasingly difficult balancing her life on top of providing everything her precious son needed. With the father unwilling to take responsibility and her parents refusal to help when she needed it most; Elsa's life had quickly spiralled out of control and left her struggling.

Anna, dear Anna who had been in Elsa's life for longer then the blonde woman could remember, was nothing but supportive and helpful ever since the announcement of Elsa's pregnancy. Even when everyone turned their backs on Elsa, including the bastard who had gotten her pregnant in the first place, Anna had stood at her side with a warm smile and provided every single thing Elsa wanted or needed without a peep of protest. Every pay day, Anna would hand over a share of her check and a little extra even if Elsa didn't particularly need the money at that moment. If Elsa needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to hold her at two in the morning, Anna was there in a heart beat. During the pregnancy, whatever bizarre food she ended up craving was fetched no matter how disgusting it sounded and Anna dealt with the out of control hormones with patience and sweetness. Anna took such wonderful care of Elsa that she began to wonder if this was how it felt to have a devoted husband dotting on her.

So it was such a small price for Elsa to pay to let her beloved friend use her apartment as a crash zone until Anna was able to find a new home for herself. The lack of space was of little problem; Anna and Elsa had been sharing beds since they were children and it had been easy to make space for what little Anna had left after the fire destroyed everything else.

Even then, it felt less like Elsa helping Anna then Anna taking even more care of her without the inconvenience of living in separate homes. Anna did her share of the cleaning, provided Elsa with delicious food for every meal and even helped take care of Olaf in her spare time on top of working at the bakery to help with the rent and groceries. Elsa tried to protest, feeling like she was taking advantage of the redhead because Anna did so much for her already, but the redhead would wave her off with one of her famous mega watt grins and say simply.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to Elsa. I love you and I want to do everything I can to help."

Elsa was certain that whoever managed to take Anna as a wife one day would want for nothing if she treated them half as well as she treated Elsa. They were in for a true gem, a woman who's heart was as big as the ocean her eyes shared their colour with.

It was strange that the thought of Anna with someone else made Elsa's heart clench painfully in her chest.

It was somewhere around three in the morning when the sounds of Olaf's loud whimpers crackled out from the baby monitor, the baby having been rudely awoken by the raging storm outside. Knowing that those whimpers could easily turn into ear splitting wails if left for too long, Elsa moaned and began to get out of bed.

A pair of warm hands pushed her back down, kneading at the tight muscles of her bare shoulders until Elsa felt her tired body turn to jelly against the soft mattress. The sweet smell of chocolate and baked goods that seemed to permanently perfume the other woman's skin made Elsa even weaker.

"Sleep." Anna's voice was gruff and thick with sleep. "I'll take care of Olaf."

Elsa wanted so badly to protest but those clever hands found all of the right places and Elsa couldn't find it in her to fight. Soon enough, Anna's warmth was gone and Elsa found it hard to fall back asleep right away despite how tired and boneless she felt. Anna's cooing voice rang out pleasantly from the speakers.

"Hi buddy. Did that mean old storm wake you?" There was the soft sound of rustling cloth that Elsa was sure meant that Anna had lifted Olaf out of his crib. "There there. Auntie Anna has you now. Wanna hear a lullaby, little guy?"

There was silence for a moment and Elsa could picture Anna sitting on the rocking chair, contemplating which song to sing and cradling Olaf delicately in her arms. The mental image made her chest feel tight with emotion.

 _"Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head, close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine."_

Elsa wasn't surprised by the song choice, Dumbo had always been Anna's favourite movie as a child, but to hear Anna sing so tenderly to Olaf…as if he was her own just as much as he was Elsa's….It brought tears to the older girl's eyes.

 _"Little one, when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear_

 _Baby of mine"_

Olaf's gurgles became soft snores and Anna cut the song off there. Still, the rocking of the chair didn't stop and Anna continued to hum the rest quietly.

"I love you Olaf." Anna murmured so softly that Elsa almost didn't catch it. "I love you and your Mommy so very much."

"She's so special." Anna continued and Elsa could hear the hint of longing in her tone. "She's the most sweetest, beautiful girl I know and I'm so glad that she's my very best friend….though sometimes I wish I was a little more."

There was a pregnant pause as Elsa's mind processed what her friend just said.

"Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll never stop taking care of her or you." Anna vowed. "I'd happily dedicate my whole life to you both just so I don't have to see Elsa struggle like she does. Even if she finds a father for you…You'll still be stuck with me little guy. I'm your Auntie." A quiet giggle. "I love you both so much Olaf, you don't even know….neither does Elsa. But that's okay because she's too busy to worry about my feelings right now. I just want you both to be as happy as you possibly can be and I'll be there to make that happen as long as I can."

"Anna…" Elsa whispered tearfully.

Anna became wistful, her voice getting that dreamy tone she uses when she talks to Elsa about her dream of opening a bakery of her own one day. "Maybe one day I'll tell Elsa about how I feel. And hopefully when that happens, she'll say she loves me back. Then I can be your other Mom rather then just your Auntie and I'll be sure to treat Elsa with all the love and respect she deserves from a spouse for the rest of her life."

Then Anna trailed off and silence once again fell on the other end of the monitor. Elsa found herself leaning towards it, straining to hear.

"Maybe one day." There was a soft sniffle before the floor boards creaked under her weight as she got off the rocking chair. Elsa heard a few steps of bare feet against wood, the rustling of cloth again as Olaf was put back in his crib and covered and then the footsteps retreating to the door. "Sleep well Olaf. I love you." A soft click then silence.

Elsa's heart raced as she waited for Anna to come back to the room. Her emotions on overdrive as she thought about the tear felt confessions she just eavesdropped her best friend telling her son. Anna loved her. Anna loved her and Olaf so much that she wanted to dedicate her life to them…even if it meant watching the love of her life, which Elsa still had trouble grasping was her, be happy with someone else.

"Elsa? Why are you still awake?" Elsa jumped as she felt a warm hand caress her cheek gently. Anna's smell invaded her senses and made her heart pound even harder. "You feeling alright?"

"F-Fine." Elsa stuttered, refusing to look into those gentle, concerned eyes. She was certain her nerves wouldn't be able to handle it. "J-Just cold that's all."

Anna smiled fondly, giggling as she flopped back down on the bed, crawled back under the blankets before wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and pulling her close so that her back was pressed firmly against Anna's chest. Elsa gasped softly at the unexpected movement.

"You said you were cold." Elsa could hear the laugh as her friend spoke before feeling the warm body against her own shuffle to get comfortable. "Nothing a cuddle can't fix."

Anna was right. The position was comfortable and this wasn't the first time Anna and her spooned like this. Even knowing her best friend's true feelings didn't make this awkward or uncomfortable. It still felt just as right as it always did. Elsa reached down to grasp one of Anna's hands.

"I love you Elsa." Anna murmured sleepily as she nuzzled her face gently against the silky crown of white gold hair.

Elsa closed her eyes. She felt her heart rate slow and her body grow sluggish, her whole body relaxing into the warm embrace of her best friend. The one who treated her and her son like they were her entire world. The woman who did everything for Elsa with no expectations other then Elsa's own happiness. The one who was in love with her.

"I love you too Anna."


	2. Dance

Title: Devotion

Chapter Title: Dance

Pairing: Elsanna

Rated: T

Notes: Here's chapter 2. Forgive me if it seems a little rushed or if the quality isn't as good as the first chapter. It's been a bit of a hard day.

* * *

Elsa heaved a stressed sigh as she exited her car and made her way towards her apartment. The day had been long and tiring. Her feet were killing her and her stomach started aching something fierce two hours ago and hadn't quit since. Her entire day basically consisted of her running around doing errands, only stopping for a fifteen minute break that passed far too quickly before she was back to work just as frantically as before. Elsa could feel the stirrings of a headache pounding against the back of her skull.

However, all of that was behind her. She was home now and she was almost certain that when she stepped into the house, Anna will have a delicious supper laid out for her to enjoy and she'll be able to spend a quiet evening just spending time with her best friend and her precious baby boy. The very thought made Elsa smile to herself and the day brighten a bit.

Elsa opened the door to her apartment and was immediately assaulted with the scent of fresh baked buns and Anna's special meat sauce that she made for spagetti. Elsa's stomach rumbled happily at the thought and she could barely hold back the urge to moan as her mouth watered. She didn't know what kind of spices Anna mixed into that particular sauce but the smell alone was orgasmic and Elsa couldn't wait to dig in and enjoy a hard earned meal.

She bent down and pried her heels off her feet, humming in relief as the death traps were tossed aside and she advanced further into the apartment. Music was playing in the living room and Elsa smiled as she recognized Sebastian's starting lines for "Under the Sea". Anna must've put The Little Mermaid on to keep Olaf entertained while she cooked.

Suddenly Anna's laugh rang out from the kitchen, followed by Olaf's distinct giggle, and Elsa walked in just in time to see Anna dancing with Olaf in her arms. She was holding one of his tiny hands in her own and singing along loudly to the upbeat tune as she twirled and dipped playfully while Olaf squirmed and beamed back at her. Everytime that adorable laugh started to die, Anna would make a silly face and twirl again which would send him right back into a fit of delighted little giggles. Elsa smiled. This was definately a sight to come home too after a long day.

"Well well, seems we have a dancer in the family." Elsa praised warmly as she fully entered. Anna's dance haulted midstride and she turned to Elsa with a smile that seemed to take up her whole face. "Look Olaf!" She chirped happily, turning the squirming baby in her arms so he could face his mother. She moved the hand in hers in a waving motion. "Mommy is home!"

"Hi Olaf." Elsa cooed as she took her son from Anna. Olaf waved his arms and gurgled excitedly. "Aww did you miss Mommy? Mommy certainly missed you, my sweet baby boy." Elsa kissed his cheek and giggled as she felt Olaf nuzzle back eagerly, practically buzzing in her arms. "Goodness, he's excited today."

"Yeah, he's been playful all day." Anna laughed and turned to go and check on the food. Everything was pretty much done, Anna simply leaving the sauce simmering on the stove and the buns in the oven to keep warm until Elsa got home. A quick check on the noodles confirmed that they were done and Anna proudly grabbed the plates she had left on the counter top and began to dish out the food. "Food's done. Just go and sit and I'll bring it to you. You look exhausted."

Elsa smiled at the redhead tenderly. "You spoil me." She said, having learned by now that arguing the other woman would do her no good. After putting Olaf into his bouncer and making sure he was comfortable only a short distance away, Elsa sat herself down just as Anna put down her plate alongside a glass of water and an advil. The small pile of buns was placed in the middle of the table alongside two knifes and a stick of butter.

Anna sat down with her own plate and beamed. "I spoil you because I love you."

Elsa's smile faded just a little as she fell silent to begin digging into her delicious meal. It was so easy for Anna to say those words as though there was no deeper meaning then a platonic sense. However, Anna's confession to Olaf from several nights ago was still very fresh on Elsa's mind.

It wasn't as though Elsa was against the idea. She simply didn't know what to make of the realization that Anna loved her more then what she let on. It baffled the blonde that Anna had been able to hide such a secret from her. Especially since Anna had a horrible habit of spilling everything to Elsa.

Though if Elsa was honest, it really didn't really change much. Anna was still her cheerful, helpful self and she never did anything that made Elsa uncomfortable. Her hugs and cuddles stayed platonic, no wandering hands or unwanted touching. Small pecks to the cheek were just as chaste as they had always been and the little nuzzles that Anna bestowed upon her head and neck occationally weren't unwelcome as Anna had always been affectionate like that.

Elsa found herself looking at her friend in a new light. She admired the small, contented smile that graced her adorable, heavily freckled face and the warm glow of happiness in those enchanting teal irises. Her hair was like the leaves of autumn, a beautiful burnt orange with a cute streak of platnum that Anna had gotten during a rebellious stage in high school. Elsa found her gaze exploring over smooth, sunkissed and freckled skin down to the generous curves and flat, well toned stomach showed off by the exposed midrift of her shirt. Her bust was a descent size, not small but not very large either. Anna was shorter then Elsa was by several inches but what she lacked in size, she made up for in muscle and the firey spirit to back it up.

Elsa marvelled at everything this beautiful woman was and all the things she had done for her over the years. She found herself picturing the two of them in ten years, both with rings on their fingers and happy as lovebirds as they watched over a growing Olaf. She found the image...very pleasant.

"Elsa? Earth to Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes snapped open from their dreamy, half lidded state and she felt a hot blush grace her face. "Y-Yes Anna?"

Anna giggled cheerfully at her. "What are you thinking about? Must've been something wonderful considering you haven't paid attention to a word I said."

Elsa's blush darkened. "I-I'm so sorry Anna. Must've gotten lost in my head. What is it you were talking about?"

Anna beamed. "I was just saying that after we put Olaf to bed, me and you should watch a movie together. I was thinking Anastasia. It's been a long time since we watched it."

"Yeah." Elsa smiled. "Not since prom."

"Ah prom." Anna laughed. "Now that was a great night."

 _'It was, wasn't it?'_ Elsa thought to herself. That night was probably one of her best memories of high school. She really wouldn't have went if it wasn't for Anna.

It wasn't that Elsa didn't get asked to go, hell she probably got more invitations then most other girls did. It was that she wasn't interested in going with any of the boys who asked. Anna meanwhile had been asked by Kristoff, a football player Anna was good friends with. So since she had no intention of going with a date of her own and with her bestfriend otherwise taken; Elsa just decided not to go at all. That is until Anna burst down her door the weekend before the dance and demanded that they go dress shopping together. The second Elsa told her she wasn't going, Anna had promptly rang Kristoff up to apologise and tell him she was going with someone else (Kristoff hadn't particularlly minded, he had mostly only asked because Anna was the only girl he really knew) before grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her shopping.

Prom night was basically Anna and Elsa hanging out at the snack bar, drinking punch and sharing chocolates while chatting about anything that came to mind. They shared a couple of friendly dances with each other, laughed until their sides were sore at seeing Principal Wesleton's ridiculous dancing and then they went to Anna's house to watch movies and pig out on pizza until three in the morning before passing out while still in their dresses and makeup.

It had been fun and friendly. No unknown feelings just two best friends having the time of their young lives.

"Yeah. It was." Elsa nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for the two friends to finish supper and get the dishes and kitchen cleaned up. By the time that was done, Olaf was starting to fuss and complain in his bouncer and when Elsa checked the time, she realized that it was just about time for his last feeding and bedtime. "Alright Olaf, Mommy's coming." She murmured lovingly to the adorable boy.

She cradled him close as he nursed. This was probably Elsa's favourite part. There was nothing more special then bonding with her baby this way, holding him to her heart and just admiring his sweet face. Olaf had adopted most of her looks save for the brunette hair of his father. His skin was as pale as snow, his eyes the same shade of icy blue as her own and he had a similar facial build to her. He was a little on the chubby side; which often led Anna to joke that he looked an awful lot like an adorable, little snowman. Elsa couldn't agree more but that's what made her precious boy even more special in her eyes.

Once Olaf was well fed and sleepy with milk, Elsa put him to bed. Tucking her tiny Prince in and singing softly, she watched in adoration as he tried hard to keep himself awake. His eyes never left hers as finally they closed and he fell asleep. Elsa watched him quietly for several minutes before returning to the living room where Anna already had everything set up.

"Hey, there you are!" Anna grinned. "I was worried that Olaf would fight sleep longer considering how hyper he was earlier."

Elsa giggled and sat down next to Anna. When Anna outstretched her arm, offering herself for Elsa to cuddle against, Elsa leaned in without the slightest hesitation and sighed as the strong arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her against Anna's chest.

The movie started and it didn't take long for Elsa to feel the pull of sleep trying to drag her into unconsiousness, the long day finally catching up to her. The warm body against her own shifted and began pulling her down so that Elsa was on top of Anna while the redhead lay them both down. Anna's hand started rubbing firm circles into her back, soothing the ache that Elsa hadn't even realized was there and Elsa found herself burying her face into the redhead's neck.

"You can sleep if you want." Anna's voice was gentle and when Elsa looked at her, the redhead's face was focused intently on the screen. "I can turn this off and we can go to bed; watch this another day."

"No." Elsa protested, snuggling closer. She could feel the slight hitch of Anna's chest beneath her at the movement but she found she didn't care. "I'm comfy here. You watch the movie and I'll just stay like this. Once it's over you can wake me and we'll go to bed then."

There was silence for a moment before Anna let out a sigh that was practically inaudible if it weren't for Elsa's head positioned so close to Anna's face. "Fine." Anna huffed out with a fond smile. "We'll do that then. No complaining if you wake up sore though."

Elsa hummed softly. "Deal." before tucking her head under the redhead's chin and resting her ear against Anna's pulse. The steady beat of Anna's heart lulled her further until Elsa was fast asleep.

 _"It's...one two three_  
 _And suddenly_  
 _I see it at a glance..._

 _She's radiant_  
 _And confident_  
 _And born to take this chance..."_

Anna's quiet voice was barely heard as she tightened her grip on her slumbering bestfriend. She risked a peek, taking in the soft smile on Elsa's angelic face and feeling her chest tighten with overwhelming love.

 _"I taught her well_  
 _I planned it all_  
 _I just forgot...  
_ _Romance."_

Suddenly Anna nuzzled her face into Elsa's hair and pressed her lips gently to Elsa's crown.

"How could I do this.." Anna murmured. No longer singing. "How will I get through this?"

She sighed before smiling tenderly. Memories of that special night flashed before her eyes. The night she noticed she was in love with her best friend.

"I never should have let us...dance."


	3. Dinner With Grandma- Part 1

Title: Devotion

Chapter Title: Dinner with Grandma- Part 1

Pairing: Elsanna

Rated: T

Notes: I am not in the slightest impressed with the ending (Or most of the chapter to be honest) but I had no idea how else to end it and I wanted the actual dinner to be a separate chapter. I tried a crack at a little humour though I'm not sure I actually did very well xDD.

A little look into Elsa's past struggles which will be further explored next chapter. Also, no Olaf. Sorry about that but he'll be in lots of focus next chapter as well to make up for it. Anyway, I'm open to constructive criticism and I hope you all enjoyed part one of chapter three.

xxxx

* * *

Elsa awoke a few mornings later to the sound of her cellphone buzzing loudly on her night stand.

She yawned loudly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Rubbing at her eyes with a grumpy huff of breath, she glared at the contraption like it had personally insulted her. It buzzed away completely undisturbed by the evil look. Just as Elsa reached over to grab it, the phone stopped ringing and the tiny screen flashed mockingly. She rolled her eyes at the spiteful machine and turned it on, noting with annoyance that it was only seven.

One missed call.

She turned to look at the empty side of the bed, the sheets long since cooled with the departure of her red-headed companion. Anna's schedule as a baker meant that Anna was at the bakery by six in the morning getting everything prepared for the day and was done and home by two in the afternoon. During those eight hours away she would sometimes send Elsa random text messages if the bakery was dead however it was incredibly rare for the younger woman to call unless it was an emergency.

' _It's probably work.'_ Elsa thought, though that made Elsa frown deeply. She had the next two days off and she had planned to relax for once and enjoy the time with her son. She was going to be bullied into being called in at all, let alone so early in the day.

Expecting to have a firm talking to with her boss about at least respecting their employee's sleeping habits, especially with how merciful Olaf was being this particular morning, Elsa found herself tensing as she looked as she got a look at the number. It was like someone had dumped an entire bucket of ice water down her back. Her entire body tingled unpleasantly.

The phone buzzed in her palm. A quick glance confirmed that it was the same number. She didn't even register that she had answered the phone until her shaking hand pressed it to her ear. "Grandma, hello. I wasn't expecting a call from you." Thank goodness her voice was steady at least.

"Hello Elsa." A high, curt voice sounded from the other end of the line. Elsa inwardly shivered. Her grandmother, Vivianne, wasn't a particularly religious woman but she had the incredibly narrow mindset of life as it was in the fifties and was well known for her fierce temper and overall harsh attitude towards pretty much anything that went outside of it. So when Elsa, her perfect grandchild, had fallen pregnant out of wedlock and failed to take a husband before Olaf was born; she had made it quite clear that Elsa had thus fallen out of her favour and contact was pretty much cut. The fact that her grandmother was calling her now made Elsa nervous.

"How are you Grandma? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine thank you." Vivianne responded roughly. "I'm just calling to tell you that I am in the area and that I was going to stop by for supper. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Elsa's face went pale and she looked around the rather untidy bedroom; her mind going into overdrive as she tried to imagine the state of the rest of the house. Another thing her grandmother loathed was a dirty house. "I-Is that so?" Elsa asked softly. "And what time were you thinking of stopping by?" She knew she should be angry that her grandmother had basically invited herself over after ignoring her for over ten months. She knew that she should have told her no. However, if there was one thing Elsa couldn't do it was shut out a family member like that.

"Seven o'clock sharp. That should give your husband, which I do hope you have one by now, plenty of time to get home from work and give you a chance to whip up something." The disdain in the old woman's voice was obvious and it made Elsa frown deeply. "I have to go now. I will see you at seven." Without waiting for her granddaughter to answer, she hung up. Leaving Elsa to listen dully to the dial tone for a moment before hanging up herself and gently placing the phone back on the night stand.

A shrill cry broke out from the baby monitor, Olaf was up and from the sounds of it he was in a crabby mood. Elsa moaned and buried her face into her hands.

xxxxxxx

By the time Anna got home at two thirty, Elsa had already went into a cleaning frenzy and scrubbed the house from top to bottom.

The redhead stepped into the living room and found her crush collapsed boneless onto the couch, wearing a pair of shorts that had certainly seen better days and one of Anna's old tank tops with her beautiful white gold hair tied up into a messy bun. All traces of exposed skin was drenched with sweat and flushed pink from exertion. It made Anna's cheeks burn.

"Where's Olaf?" she questioned curiously, looking around the pretty much sparkling living room with confusion. "And what's with the blitz clean? Catch a case of spring cleaning fever in the middle of June or what?" She grinned cheekily at the blonde who didn't even bother lifting an arm in greeting.

"Olaf is with Rapunzel and her husband next door." Elsa answered. Her response muffled by the arm draped over her face. "I asked them to watch him for me. I've been cleaning non stop since eight in the morning." Elsa winced as she dragged her arm away from her face to gaze pitifully up at Anna's amused look. "My arms feel like lead."

"They would if you've been cleaning that long." Anna giggled. She walked over to the couch and kneeled down by Elsa's head to toy gently with the hair that had come loose. Elsa's tilted her head and hummed pleasantly. "So, before I go fetch our favourite bundle of joy, mind telling me what this is all about?"

Elsa went serious. "Grandma Vivianne is coming for supper." She explained. Anna's hand stilled.

"And you're allowing this?" Anna asked slowly. Though the look in her eyes said she was irritated, her voice remained patient. Elsa was well aware that she had no love for the old lady and that she was more willing to go against a bear then welcome her into the apartment if she could help it. Elsa was just glad Anna wasn't voicing the obvious protest. "After what she said to you?"

Elsa flinched at the mention of her last face to face meeting with her grandmother. It had certainly hurt to hear the old woman who used to be so proud of her turn around and call her a harlot and a disgrace.

"She said she wanted to talk to me about something." Elsa sighed. "We'll see what it is and if we don't like it, we'll ask her to leave."

Anna's eyes bore into her's for several more minutes before she nodded. She still didn't look particularly impressed but at least she was accepting of the proposal. "Alright. If that's what you think is best. Do you need me to cook up something special?"

"If you could make that turkey spread you usually make for Thanksgiving, that would be wonderful." Elsa smiled tenderly up at her, trying to show just how thankful she was to the redhead for allowing this with such little fuss despite her reservations.

Anna seemed to catch the message because she looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "I can do that. We have most of the ingredients anyway." Then that smile turned mischievous. "And you, my Dear, can be my lovely assistant to make it up to me ."

"I've been cleaning all day." Elsa protested with a playful swat at Anna's arm. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she beamed. "You go cook by yourself." She ignored the adorable, puppy pout Anna's aimed at her and tossed the couch pillow; which smacked her in the face and prompted a delighted laugh from both of them. "Go on you Goof! She'll be here at seven."

"Plenty of time to cook then." Anna commented dryly. Still, she got up to make her way to the kitchen with an exaggerated swagger. "Especially for that witch."

"Anna!" Elsa gasped at her. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Nice?" Anna said slowly. She looked over her shoulder with a sly smirk. "Why should I be nice to the real life equivalent of Cruella de Vil?" Her smirk widened and Elsa knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Don't you dare Anna." She threatened half heartedly.

Anna was already slinking back towards her, ignoring the threat as she began to sing,

 _"Cruella de Vil_  
 _Cruella de Vil_  
 _If she doesn't scare you_  
 _No evil thing will!_

 _To see her is to take a sudden...chill!_  
 _Cruella...Cruella..._

 _She's like a spider that's waiting for a...kill!_  
 _Look out for_  
 _Cruella de Vil!"_

"Anna! That is my grandmother you are singing about, stop it!" Elsa tried so hard to sound mad but it was hard when Anna looked so silly creeping towards her like a beast on the prowl speaking in an over the top impression of Rodger. "She doesn't even like fur, your comparison is invalid." Anna's smirk morphed into another grin as she attacked, gripping Elsa's waist and positioning her fingers against all of her ticklish spots. Elsa squealed and tried to escape but it just made Anna tease her further, rubbing the skin under her fingers lightly in preparation. Elsa tried desperately to stifle giggles. "Anna! Let me go!"

Elsa let out a shriek of laughter as the redhead pinned her to the couch, assaulting her mercilessly as Elsa writhed and struggled desperately to escape. Anna laughed an obnoxious evil laugh. "Admit it Elsa!" She cackled. "Admit it! Your grandmother is Cruella is disguise!"

"G-Get off!" Elsa whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she slowly ran out of breath. "Y-You win! I admit it! Just get off!"

Anna snickered as she got up and strode towards the kitchen again, proud as a peacock. Elsa glared after her for a moment before grinning herself and shaking her head in amusement. _'What a loon she is...but she's my loon and I wouldn't change her for the world.'_

Well, it was about time she went and got Olaf. It was time to get ready.


	4. Dinner With Grandma- Part 2 (Family)

Title: Devotion

Chapter Title: Dinner with Grandma- Part 2

Pairing: Elsanna

Rated: T

Notes: Alright my positively adorable followers, here is chapter 4! Speaking of followers, I would like to thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews and for favourting/following this story. It means so much to me to see this get so much love and support from so many lovely people. I love you guys 3 Thank you for being so wonderful~

I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter guys. It's been difficult to find time to write. I'm preparing to move in a week so I've been packing up my things and running around trying to get things done on my spare time. On that note, I may not be posting any more chapters until after I'm done moving. So sometime after June 9th, I should be good and updates will begin as normal.

Edited and reposted. The love confession is being taken out of the chapter. I didn't originally plan for it to happen until a little later on; this chapter was to cement Anna's position as Olaf's other mom and I feel that the confession takes away from that...not to mention it feels out of place and sloppily done. Sorry guys, the true Elsanna moments of this fic are going to have to wait a little while longer.

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _'House is clean, table is set, supper is done, Olaf has been bathed and dressed, Anna and I are showered and ready. Am I missing anything?'_

Elsa's thoughts were a jumbled mess as she paced restlessly in the entryway of the apartment, wringing her hands together as she fussed and fretted. The clock on the wall read 6:55, still five minutes before her Grandmother was supposed to arrive but the minutes felt like hours in Elsa's stressed brain and with every passing second she got more and more agitated.

All of her thoughts halted when she felt a tiny hand grasp at the sleeve of her blouse, followed by a tiny gurgling noise. Elsa melted as she turned to see Anna smiling at her and holding Olaf towards her. The little boy was dressed in a one piece designed to look like a miniature tuxedo and he was cooing at her cheerfully. "It looks like you could use a friend." Anna said calmly. "Just watching you is making me nervous." Elsa smiled and reached out to take the baby from Anna, gently removing his hand from her shirt so he could grasp at her pointer finger instead. Olaf beamed at her and Elsa found all of the stress taking a back seat to the warmth of her adoration.

"Don't you just look handsome." Elsa sang. "Not even grumpy great Grandma will be able to resist your charms, my adorable little man. No she won't be able to resist you at all!" Elsa started laying several kisses across Olaf's sweet face while he flailed his free arm and made a cute face of displeasure that sent Elsa into her own fit of giggles.  
"Here Elsa, why don't you just go sit and I'll show Cruella in?" Anna offered. She regretted mentioning the old bat as the elated face faded back into a frown.

"No." Elsa shook her head and let out a heavy sigh as she hoisted Olaf a little higher so that he was against her shoulder and placed a hand on his back for support. Olaf snuggled into the new position with a little huff and nuzzled his face into his mother's neck. "She's my Grandmother Anna, I should be the one to greet her." She shot the red head a half hearted glare. "And please don't call her that while she's in the house."

Anna grinned cheekily. "No promises but I'll try to restrain myself. I'm going to go set the food out but my ears are open. The second she says something rude, she'll have me to deal with."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Go on you overprotective dolt. I'm not completely defenceless, I can handle her."

Anna frowned. "I know that." She insisted. "I'm just…worried. She did such a number on you last time and I really don't think I can stand seeing you look so…" She trailed off, flinching at the memory of Elsa's tear filled eyes and heart broken sobbing as she broke down in her arms the night she confessed her condition. Elsa was so filled of self loathing then…tearing herself apart because of a stupid accident that so many others have made. It had taken Olaf's birth to banish the hatred and disgust the beautiful blonde felt towards herself though Anna was sure that not all of those feelings went away completely.

Anna refused to see Elsa reduced to that state again by the very people who were supposed to support her.

But at least Elsa's parents had pulled strings in order to give Elsa the apartment she now lived in and secure the decent paying job she worked before essentially tossing her out. At least they still kept in contact with a phone call a couple times a month and even a visit once shortly after Olaf had been born. Though they had disapproved of what Elsa had done and left her to take the consequences of her actions mostly alone, they still loved her and had done what they felt was all they could to at least take a small edge off. As such, Anna didn't hate them as much as she could've. She was just very displeased with them.

Vivianne, on the other hand, had done nothing but treat Elsa like dirt. Insulting and berating her at every chance, calling her a shame to the family and renouncing her as a Granddaughter. The one time Elsa tried to contact her, hoping that the old woman would like to be introduced to her great grandson at least, Vivianne had verbally lashed out at her so badly that it had left Elsa shaken and her already fragile self esteem in tatters. It was only understandable that Anna was pissed and reluctant to let the crone anywhere near Elsa. The whole thing smelt of trouble.

Elsa was well aware of this and she did feel grateful for the redhead's protectiveness. But what Anna didn't understand was that Elsa had been vulnerable back then. Terrified and hormonal, she hadn't known how to deal with the 180 her grumpy but loving in her own way Grandmother had taken with the yelling and disownment so she had essentially broken down because she hadn't known what to do. Now though, Elsa was stronger and more sure of herself. She no longer had as much hormones sending her emotions into a fit so she was much more capable of handling her Grandmother should things go south. It also helped that she now knew exactly what she would be dealing with rather then getting blind sided by the attitude shift like last time.

As though summoned by that thought, there was a hard rap at the door. Elsa took a deep breath and saw Anna disappear into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. Forcing a smile onto her face and shifting Olaf into a slightly more comfier position against her shoulder, she reached out and opened the door. "Welcome Grandma." She greeted pleasantly. "Just in time."

Vivianne stepped into the house, regarding Elsa and the babe cuddled against her shoulder coldly. "Of course. Punctuality is the politeness of kings, Elsa. I thought I taught you that."

"Of course." Elsa nodded. "It's good to see you again."

Vivianne said nothing in response to the statement. "Is that Oliver?" She asked instead.

"Olaf." Elsa corrected. She couldn't help but feel offended that she hadn't even bothered to remember her great grandson's name. "Yes, this is him." She manoeuvred Olaf so that he was cradled in her arms, blinking big, ice blue eyes up into harsh gray ones. Olaf's brow furrowed at the sight of the stranger but he flashed a gummy smile regardless.

The old woman nodded slowly as she appraised him. "He'll be a fine young man one day." She stated simply. Elsa smiled hesitantly at the compliment. "Now. Where is your husband?" That wiped the smile off Elsa's face as fast as it had appeared.

"I don't have one." She confessed, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Vivianne instead smiled. It wasn't a warm smile by any means but the sight of the upturned lip still made Elsa feel surprised.

"I thought not. That's why I'm here." Vivianne started walking into the dining room. "But then, let's eat while we chat yes? From the smell of it, you've improved on your cooking skills. That's very good to know."

"Actually," Anna chirped as she stepped out of the kitchen to greet Vivianne and gave a short, exaggerated bow. "Elsa still can't cook to save her life. I'm your chef tonight." Elsa glared at Anna when the redhead grinned at her playfully. Vivianne became outraged at the sight of her. Olaf simply gushed happily and giggled at all the silly faces hovering around his head, not comprehending the tension between the adults.

"What are you doing here Anna?" Vivianne demanded. "This is a family dinner."

"Unfortunately for you Gran, I live here." Anna answered coolly. She began rearranging the food on the dining room table, her eyes averted from the old woman for fear of acting or saying anything rash. "And considering I'm pretty much Elsa's sister since childhood, I'm hurt that you don't consider me family. Remember Vivianne? I've been to your house just as much as Elsa has in our youth."

"You have no right to be here." Vivianne snapped, narrowing her eyes in irritation. She turned to Elsa. "This is a matter that doesn't concern her Elsa, make her leave!"

Elsa frowned. "I'm sorry Grandma but Anna is right. This is her house too and she worked hard to prepare the supper we'll be eating tonight." She gave Anna a gentle smile. "As such, she'll be joining us. I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said in front of her."

Vivianne looked like she wanted to protest but she stayed silent and sat herself down at the table. Elsa let out an internal sigh before placing the still giggling Olaf in his bouncer. "Mommy will feed you in a little while Olaf. Be good okay?" She murmured softly, petting the downy strands of chocolate coloured hair back before giving his forehead a soft peck and making her way over to the table, inwardly praying for the dinner to go well.

Once the three women had been served and began to eat, Vivianne cleared her throat. "About what I wanted to speak to you about Elsa." She announced. Elsa turned her head to her politely but Anna simply glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. Even then, Elsa knew the redhead was listening intently despite playing for nonchalance. "I was talking to Hans the other day. You remember Hans, don't you?"

Elsa remembered Hans well. Elsa and Hans' grandparents had been good friends with one another for decades and Hans was the youngest of thirteen brothers, the closest one to Elsa's age. Ever since she was seven she, and Anna by extension, had been pushed into the boy's company right up until their third year of high school. He had been fun when they were kids; both Anna and Elsa had fond memories of playing games and exploring with the older boy. They had long talks about their dreams for the future, their fears and their insecurities and about anything else that came to their young minds.

Upon entering high school, Hans had started to change. He lost the patience he used to have for Anna's ramblings and playful antics, often outright ignoring her when Anna tried to talk with him. It was the opposite with Elsa. Flirting with her every chance he got, getting jealous if she talked to other boys and acting even possessive at times despite the fact that neither of them were dating and Elsa made it clear several times that they never would. It had annoyed Elsa greatly but she had tolerated the behaviour for the sake of their past friendships.

That is, until the day Hans targeted Anna. He had asked her out to lunch and Anna, who had a crush on him at the time, had whole heartedly agreed with a smile that Elsa could only describe as blinding. She had talked Elsa's ear off in excitement that entire morning, pleased that Hans would stop bothering Elsa for once and instead focus on her. Elsa was happy for her. Back in those days Anna had often felt inadequate; like she was never smart enough or pretty enough to be noticed next to her intelligent, beautiful best friend even with constant reassurances that she was perfect. To see her so elated that Hans would finally look past Elsa to see Anna instead had made Elsa's heart warm back up to the auburn haired male, hopeful that he would treat Anna with the respect he never gave her.

Only for Anna to come back that afternoon looking completely crushed. "H-he wanted to tell me to st-stay away from you." She had whimpered through sobs. "He said that a dyke like me had no p-place with you and that he didn't w-want me tainting you...he said that no one would e-ever love me and that I-I should just stop bri-bringing you do-down."

That had been the last straw. Elsa, who normally avoided confrontation, had charged over to Hans with all the rage of a snow leopard who's cub had just been attacked and proceeded to give him a verbal lashing that left everyone who witnessed it speechless. She made sure that he was well aware that if he so much as tried to approach herself and Anna again, there would be hell to pay and that was that. Elsa hadn't spoken to him since, much to Vivianne's disappointment.

"He was asking about you." Vivianne continued despite Elsa's silence. "When I told him of your situation, he was kind enough to offer his help." Elsa didn't like the way this was going.

"That's very kind of him." She commented slowly. "However, I don't quite understand what 'situation' you're talking about Grandma."

"Don't be stupid girl!" Vivianne snapped. "You are a woman without a husband who is working to support a child! That is enough of a situation to cause worry."

"This isn't the fifties Grandma." Elsa pointed out. She discreetly reached out to take Anna's hand and rubbed her thumb along the redhead's knuckle. It didn't take long for Anna to grip Elsa's hand and squeeze back comfortingly. Elsa continued, trying to keep her annoyance in check. "There is nothing wrong with being a working, single mom. Besides, it's not like I'm in poverty. I'm…in a bit of a tight spot but things aren't impossible. I don't need Hans to help me. I have Anna and we're doing just fine."

That made Vivianne's temper spike. "Hans is from a fine family. I still don't understand why you rejected him in the first place. You both would've been a good match for each other and none of this would've happened in the first place." She glared at Elsa. "Now here he is, offering you a secure home, financial stability and to be a good father to a child that isn't his. He's offering much in order to ensure your comfort Elsa."

"In exchange for me to be his trophy wife perhaps." Elsa answered curtly. "He doesn't love me Grandma, I'm sure of it, and I refuse to be some stay at home wife for a man I don't have the slightest feelings for just so I can live a life of luxury. I'd much rather stay in the position I am now. I have my best friend who treats our son like the gem he is and who treats me just as well as a loving, devoted husband does." The use of the 'our son' made Anna's eyes go wide as dinner plates in surprise and Elsa felt a smile grow at the sight of those beautiful eyes misting over in tears. "Why would I leave her for a man who could potentially treat Olaf poorly on the grounds that he isn't his and would hold that 'life of comfort' over my head for the rest of my life?"

Vivianne's glare could've killed if it had the power to and it was directed towards the redhead who was thankfully still too stunned with joy to pay attention. Elsa, however, glared right back but said sweetly. "Anna, I think it's time for Olaf to be fed. Can you be a dear and do that for me?" Anna blinked, looking concerned but a quick grin and a reassuring squeeze of their linked hands from Elsa and the younger girl nodded and got up, picking the dozing baby up and taking him into the nursery. Only once the door was closed did Elsa turn her attention back.

"I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself in my eyes Elsa." Vivianne said coldly. "I refuse to let you go down the same path of that little redheaded dyke. You are a Glasere, Elsa. I expect you to act like one. You will marry Hans because that is the right choice and when you do I don't want to hear any more of you keeping contact with Anna. Agdar was too lenient letting that girl stay in your life after she announced her disgusting _lifestyle_ and I refuse to allow her to corrupt you more then she already has."

Elsa seethed silently and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Anna was the only one who stood by me when I announced my pregnancy." She hissed. "Anna took care of me, provided for me, healed the wounds YOU caused with your prejudice and I refuse to abandon her the way you so adamantly insist I should. Olaf is just as much Anna's as he is mine. I can't just get up and leave her without ripping Olaf away from his other mom and Anna away from her child, which I wouldn't do to either her or him." Elsa could feel her whole body starting to tremble in her anger. "Olaf doesn't need a father just like I don't need a husband. Anna is doing a perfectly wonderful job filling both roles and if you don't like it then the door is just over there. And unless you want to apologise for your behaviour today then don't bother trying to contact me again."

Vivianne stared at Elsa for a moment, gray eyes searching those hard icy ones for only a moment before she sneered. "Disgusting." She spat as she stood. "You no longer have the right to bear our name, Elsa and you can damn well bet that your child will grow up sick in the head without a father in his life and a lesbian for a caretaker. Be prepared for that." With that, the old woman turned and marched out the door with a mighty slam. Elsa watched her go before collapsing into her chair, all the anger draining from her as she fought back the urge to sob. This was it then...she was officially and completely cast out and though she felt good for saying what she said in Anna's defence and she meant every word spoken, it hurt deeply to know that it was at the cost of her Grandmother.

A weight settled on her lap. Elsa opened tear filled eyes to see Olaf peering up at her with a wide grin and his tiny arms outstretched, his little hands making a grabbing motion. He wanted a hug. Elsa found herself smiling through the pain in her heart and she wrapped her arms tightly around her precious baby. Olaf cooed in her ear and nuzzled her.

"You looked like you needed a friend." Anna said quietly. Elsa looked at the redhead as she leaned against the kitchen table. Her eyes were warm and gentle and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her smile was subdued. "I-I want to thank you, Elsa."

"For what?" Elsa asked as she slowly stood up. Her knees were shaky from her earlier rush of adrenaline and Olaf clung to her like a baby koala as she moved to stand beside her best friend.

"For what you said about Olaf...being ours." Anna hesitated, the smile threatening to overtake her face shy in emerging completely. She reached out and stroked Olaf's hair gently. "I'm honored to have that position Elsa...and though I wouldn't have minded being an Aunt forever, I'm really happy to take up the other parenteral job instead."

"You are his Mom, Anna." Elsa said tenderly. She smiled and lay a kiss on Anna's forehead and felt a small flutter in her chest at seeing the redhead blush. "You have more of a right then anyone, even his biological father, to be labelled as Olaf's parent. You've done so much for us that it's the least I can do." Then, Elsa turned to baby talk with Olaf. "We don't need a Papa, do we Olaf? No, we don't! All we need to Mama Anna, right?"

Anna suddenly crashed into her, embracing both Elsa and Olaf in a tight embrace while bawling and laughing in joy. Olaf giggled too, squirming in the joined hugs of his mothers happily and squealing when Anna laid a wet kiss on his cheek.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the two most precious people in her life and, despite losing her Grandmother, her family felt whole and complete.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few quick notes for those who are a little confused or anything:  
-Anna and Elsa are the same age. Elsa is just three months older then Anna is.  
-Anna came out as bisexual shortly into her freshman year of highschool.  
-I am so much happier with this ending but I still can't end chapters to save my life.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys! I know it's almost been a year and I'm very sorry, but if you were expecting an update, I regret to inform you all that this is not the case. After writing and rewriting Chapter 5 almost a dozen and a half times through the months, i've come to the conclusion that with that way the story is now, it's just not going to work out because I'm stuck at a crossroad.

HOWEVER!

That does not mean that I am giving up on Devotion, oh no my dear readers. I have so many ideas and plans for this story that I couldn't possibly let it just die and disappoint you guys more then I already have.

Over the course of the year, I have only improved on my writing skills. As such, I will be completely rewriting Devotion! Adding more scenes, making the chapters longer, etc. I can only hope you guys will enjoy this new and improved version of Devotion but it remains to be seen if you do or do not.

I will hopefully have the first redone chapter up in about a week! 'Till then, I hope you guys can forgive me for my lateness and look forward to this update.

Stay awesome everyone!


End file.
